bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge
Challenge is a game mode in Bejeweled Twist. In the Mac and PC versions of the game, it becomes available by earning the Rank of Rotator, the third Rank in the game. In the mobile versions of the game, it becomes available by earning the Rank of Junior Rotator, the second Rank in the game. Gameplay Challenge is different from the other game modes in Bejeweled Twist, as it is comprised of various puzzles that have specific objectives. The goal of Challenge is to complete its puzzles by fulfilling their tasks. The game mode includes thirteen unique types of puzzles called challenges. Each challenge has seven puzzles of increasing difficulty and a bonus puzzle. Upon accessing Challenge mode for the first time, only the first challenge and its first puzzle are available. Completing the first puzzle of a challenge not only unlocks the second puzzle of that challenge but also the first puzzle of the next challenge. Completing a challenge's second puzzle unlocks its third, completing its third puzzle unlocks its fourth, and so on. When all seven puzzles of a challenge have been completed, a special Eclipse puzzle becomes available for that challenge. Unlike standard puzzles, which can be completed only once, Eclipse puzzles can be completed as many times as desired. Like how it is possible to save and resume progress in Classic mode and Zen mode (and also Blitz mode in the mobile versions of Bejeweled Twist), Challenge mode also supports this feature with its puzzles. However, it is limited to puzzles that do not have to be completed within a time limit. When returning to a puzzle with saved progress, three options that grant the ability to continue, start over, or cancel respectively will appear. It is also possible to restart a puzzle, while attempting one, by clicking the Menu button on the Levelup Tube and then selecting "Restart Challenge" (a prompt asking to confirm or cancel this action will appear). Upon restarting a puzzle, all saved data of that puzzle's previous attempt becomes overwritten. The reward for completing puzzles in Challenge mode is Skill Stars. The number of these given depends on the puzzle number of any challenge completed, with higher puzzle numbers yielding larger numbers of Stars. The number of Skill Stars given after completing Eclipse puzzles is determined by performance; the greater the score achieved, the bigger the number of Stars rewarded. The appearance of Challenge mode varies among the different versions of Bejeweled Twist. In the Mac and PC versions of the game, the Challenge menu resembles a solar system with planets representing the challenges, which are positioned around a star with a moon-like object in front of it. In the mobile versions of the game, the Challenge menu is simpler and the challenges are organized in a list. Challenges Scoring Except for Detonator's Eclipse puzzle, Challenge mode incorporates a different kind of scoring system. Unlike the other game modes in Bejeweled Twist, "points" in Challenge are earned by performing actions that contribute to fulfilling the puzzles' objectives. Because of this, the Chain Meter and Score Multiplier are absent; the Levelup Tube instead displays various counters that respond when making progress during puzzles. For example, the Tube records the number of gems cleared during a puzzle if that puzzle's main goal involves removing gems. All counters on the Levelup Tube reset upon restarting puzzles. With Eclipse puzzles, and unlike standard puzzles, it is possible to achieve high scores for completing them. When gaining a high score on an Eclipse puzzle, the score is recorded and displayed within the Challenge menu. The Levelup Tube also shows the corresponding high score of an Eclipse puzzle during further attempts of that puzzle. Each time a new high score on an Eclipse puzzle is achieved, the previous score of that puzzle becomes overwritten. Gameplay tips *''If you get stuck on one Challenge type, move on to the next.'' *''When working on multiple detonations, create your exploding gems and then move them to the side away from your "work space" so as not to trigger them ahead of time.'' Trivia *Because there are no penalties for making non-matching moves in Challenge mode, the sound that plays after doing so is absent. *Evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled Twist suggests that Challenge mode once had a fourteenth challenge. *An early screenshot of the Mac and PC versions of Bejeweled Twist suggests that Challenge mode was to be unlocked before earning the Rank of Rotator, much like how it is in the mobile versions of the game. Names in other languages Gallery Mac and PC versions Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Challenge becomes available. Challenge Mode Menu Complete.png|The Challenge menu, with all Eclipse puzzles available. Challenge Mode Menu 3D Accel Off.png|Again, as it appears when the 3D Acceleration option is disabled and with only the first challenge available. Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked 3D Accel Off.png|Again, with all challenges available. Challenge Mode Menu Complete 3D Accel Off.png|Again, with all Eclipse puzzles available. Early Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked.jpg|An early screenshot of the Challenge menu, with all challenges available. Early Challenge Mode Menu Complete.jpg|Again, with all Eclipse puzzles available. Early Challenge Mode Challenge Complete.jpg|An early screenshot of Skill Stars being given after completing a puzzle. Notice that Rank 3 has yet to be earned. Mobile versions Twist Mobile Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|A Twist Tip that appears when Challenge becomes available. Twist Challenge mode mobile 1.png|The Challenge menu, with only the first challenge available. Related pages *Puzzle mode – A similar game mode in Bejeweled 2 *Quest mode – A similar game mode in Bejeweled 3 *Mind Bender – A similar game mode in Chuzzle Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes